iMight Not Hate You
by morphmaster
Summary: Official sequel to "iKnow Kung Fu. Sam and Freddie make it back to Bushwell Plaza where romantic banter and craziness ensues.  SEDDIE ONE-SHOT.


(iCarly)

-iMight Not Hate You-

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

The front doors to the Bushwell Plaza opened rapidly as Freddie Benson entered carrying Sam Puckett riding piggyback. He drags to a halt in the middle of the lobby.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Freddie asked as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You lost the bet back at The Groovy Smoothie Fredhead. You bet me I couldn't finish an ice cold Strawberry Splat in one gulp and the loser had to carry the winner back here," she replied while giving him a light pat on the head.

"Oh yeah," he groaned, feeling defeated. "But, seeing you with 'ice cream headache' face made it all worth it," he smiled back at her with a slight chuckle.

Sam chuckled mockingly back at him. "Then is this worth it?" she retorted as she thumped the back of his head with her finger and hopped down off his back. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked as Sam walked around to face him. "Oh, calm down Tech Boy, it was just a friendly love tap," she snickered.

"Yeah, well love hurts," he muttered back at her while rubbing the sore spot and slightly adjusting his gym bag over his shoulder. "True chizz," she grinned, playfully punching his arm.

Freddie smiled as his head perked up and started eyeing the lobby. "Do you hear that Sam?"

"Hear what?" she asked wondering what he was getting at.

"Total silence," he told her while staring at the front desk. It finally hit them as they both realized that the shrieking voice of Lewbert was nowhere to be heard.

"Where's our not so friendly neighborhood doorman at?" Sam asked.

"Beats me. You don't think his crazy ex girlfriend Marta found him again do you?" he asked back.

"One can only hope," Sam joked dryly.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh at the sexy dirty blonde standing next to him. "That was a una buena," he complemented her with his famous random Spanish.

"Grazie," she replied back in Italian.

They shared a look and a smile as they walked toward the main elevator only to be stopped by an 'Out of Order' sign dangling in front of the doors. "Aw, damn," they both spoke in unison. As they gave each other 'the look', Freddie leaned closer and grinned bracing himself for the slap that would surely come.

Sam let her hand fly only to be blocked by Freddie as he grabbed her wrist at the same time putting his other hand around her waist pulling Sam closer and planting a soft kiss on her lips while placing her slap hand around his neck.

After about eight seconds they broke apart smiling still holding onto each other. "Do you love me yet Samwise?" Freddie chuckled as he brushed a strand of Sam's hair out of her face.

"Time will tell, the smoothie is still digesting. Let's just say that I slightly tolerate your ass and leave it at that," she winked at him.

"I guess that will ha…"

Before Freddie could finish his sentence, Sam lightly smacked him with her free hand causing him to rub the sore spot and give the girl a 'what the hell?' look. "Momma's still got it," she teased as she leaned over and kissed Freddie on the cheek she just slapped while playfully dancing around him.

"The elevator's out, I guess we're taking the stairs," Freddie laughed as he offered his hand to Sam which she accepted as they walked back toward the stairwell.

"I guess you're right," she agreed as she pounced on his back for another piggyback ride catching Freddie off guard causing his legs to buckle a little bit. "Onward to Mount Doom Freddo Baggins," Sam commanded pointing up the stairs.

"Didn't _Sam_ carry Frodo up Mount Doom?" Freddie asked as he got a steady footing under him. "Not in the version I read." He looked back at her puzzled. "Which version is that?" he inquired of her. "Mine!" she answered through her evil grinning gritted teeth. "Of course," Freddie groaned as he lowered his head in defeat and started the long trek up the stairs to the 8th floor.

As Freddie finally reached the final step to their floor he grimaced in pain. "Ok we're here, now get the hell off me," he wheezed trying to suck in as much air as he could.

"Quit complaining you big baby, it wasn't that bad. I was actually impressed," Sam commended as she dropped off his back and started massaging it. "We would've been up here sooner if you hadn't made me bend over to pick up that loose $5 bill off the ground on the 6th floor," Freddie retorted as he was trying to crack his spine back into alignment.

"I was broke," she replied in her straightforward tone.

"But of course you were," he answered back in a faux Sean Connery accent while reaching down to tie his shoe. She smiled at the impression, reached into her sweat pant pocket and pulled out the $5 bill and held it down to him. Freddie eyed the bill dangling from her fingers then up at her with a quizzical look.

"You earned it," she smiled. Freddie took her money hand in his raising up off his knee, romantically kissing her fingertips and slipping the bill out of her grasp. "Gracias," he replied, putting it in his pocket.

"So what are you gonna buy me with it?" Sam asked with a huge cartoon like grin on her face.

Freddie just looked at her and shook his head in disbelief, then sighed and smiled. He couldn't stay mad at her. "Way to kill the romantic moment smartass," he joked. "It's my nature dipthong," she shot back at him. "Besides, where would you be if I wasn't here to make your life a living hell?" Sam asked.

"Probably married to Carly by now," he smirked. Sam punched him in the arm as they rounded the corner to his apartment door. He winced from the shot but he couldn't help but laugh. "Just messing with you Princess," he chuckled as he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"You better had been. You don't wanna make Momma angry," Sam squinted with an almost jealous tone.

"Sam, when do I _not _make you angry?" Freddy asked while digging in his gym bag and pulling out a power cord for the laptop in the iCarly studio. Sam thought about his question for a moment, finally shrugging in agreement.

"Point taken," she answered as Freddy was still rummaging through his bag searching for something else.

"Aw chizz!" he groaned. "What's wrong?" Sam wondered.

"Spencer forgot to give me the spare key to the apartment before he and Carly left for Yakima." As if a light bulb went off over his head, he turned his head to Sam and grinned. "Sam, pick the lock."

She looked back at him then at the lock. "I'd rather not," she admitted. Freddie stared at her in shock. "Are you telling me the great Sam Puckett is turning down the chance of a 'break and enter'?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, it's not as fun when nobody's home," she joked.

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay Sam?"

"I don't know, since I've been hanging out with you for the last few hours I think I developed…morals."

Fredward eyed her with a worried look on his face. "Oh God…"

They both shuddered at the thought when the next conversation by the two of them was spoken in rapid succession.

"Freddie, I'm scared."

"I know, me too."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know"

"Hold me"

"Okay."

Sam leaped at Freddie and embraced him in a hug, which he returned. After a few seconds had passed, an idea hit him. "I've got it." Freddie broke the hug, grabbed Sam's wrist, flattened out her palm and proceeded to guide her hand in a slap across his face.

Sam blinked and went wide-eyed like she had just come out of a trance, shocked at what he just did intentionally.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She smiled. "Thanks Fredzilla, I'm back now." Sam gave him a quick peck on the lips, then bent down and pulled a lock pick out of her sock and started jimmying at the deadbolt. After a minute, the lock clicked and she turned the knob opening the door.

"That's my girl," Freddie commended as she turned to him and winked as they both walked in closing the door behind them.

The apartment was dimly lit by moonlight coming in through the windows as Freddie walked toward the stairs. "I'm gonna go plug this cord into the laptop and update some files real quick, I'll be right back," he said as he sprinted up the steps.

"I'll be at the fridge!" Sam yelled after him as she marched over to the icebox. She opened both doors eyeing the insides from top to bottom and then slammed them shut.

"Ugh, no meat," she groaned in disappointment and walked back to the couch grabbing the remote turning on the TV as she plopped down on the sofa cushion.

A message prompt appeared on the screen regarding a code needed to unlock the television channels. Sam pushed random buttons to no avail and finally got fed up with it.

"Damn parental control!" Sam screamed as she remembered back to the time she cost Spencer $100 by ordering the Shelby Marx fight in HD realizing he changed all the channel passwords as a precaution.

"He's a clever one," Sam muttered as she squinted evilly at the remote. She rose to her feet turning off the TV and dropping the remote on the coffee table, making her way over to the stereo.

She pushed some buttons and selected one of her favorite radio stations which at that moment was playing "Running Away" by AM. Sam blushed a little as she flashed back to 'the kiss' in her mind and remembered this was the song Freddie was listening to when it happened.

As she walked back to the couch, she bumped into Freddie's gym bag knocking it over and spilling its contents to the floor. Sam quickly looked toward the steps to see if Freddie heard her and then quickly started to gather up the mess.

During the clean up, she came across a photo snapshot picture of her and Freddie doing a funny pose and smiling. He had his arm around her and she was giving him rabbit ears with her fingers. She chuckled as she remembered how Carly bribed her with beef jerky in order to make the shot happen.

Sam picked up the refilled gym bag and tossed it on the black swivel seat next to the couch, keeping the picture in her hand. She crashed back on the couch and started to doze off.

About fifteen minutes later, Freddie came walking down the steps wearing his jacket that he left in the studio after the last web show. "Sorry for taking so long, I had to…" he cut off his sentence when he looked over and saw Sam nodded off in the seated position with her hand holding her head while leaning on the armrest.

Freddie tiptoed the rest of the way down and walked over to her prone sleeping form noticing the picture in her other hand. He smiled and slowly pulled the picture from her grip and placed it on the coffee table next to the remote.

In a gesture of kindness, Freddie took off his jacket and placed it over her torso causing her to jerk a little bit but not wake up. He made himself comfortable on the other end of the couch trying not to wake Sam, but as he moved she sleepily scooted closer and cuddled up against his chest catching him off guard.

"Uh, Sam?" he whispered while brushing her hair behind her ear. "Hmm?" she lazily muttered in a muffled tone as her head readjusted on his shirt. Noticing she wasn't fully asleep yet, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Do you love me yet?' he whispered to her.

In a groggy, half asleep voice she replied, "I might…not hate you….anymo-…" Before she finished her sentence, she drifted off into a full slumber. Freddie laid still for a minute thinking to himself and grinned reaching into his pocket without disturbing her and pulled out the $5 dollar bill carefully stretching his arm under the makeshift jacket/blanket and placing it in Sam's sweat pant pocket.

"Good night Samantha," he whispered as he laid his head back against the pillow cushion and drifted off to sleep himself.

The End

**A/N: I want to thank all the people who sent in positive reviews for my last story "iKnow Kung Fu". It motivated me to write this one-shot sequel that I hope lives up to the original. I have an idea in my head for another story that will make this a complete trilogy. Read and review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
